


Strange Yet Special

by Pansothual



Series: AU Disney stories that you never thought were possible [1]
Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Character Death, Disney Movies, F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansothual/pseuds/Pansothual
Summary: A young girl finds her true love, but it is not who'd you expect it to be. Their love may be what brings them together or tares them apart. Friends would be everything, if she had some. Never underestimate the power of hatred people have. *This story is an AU*





	1. The Start Of Something New

Once upon an alternate universe, there was a woman who lived during the year of 1882. Her name was Maybelle Caron, Belle for short. She had a wonderful life full of books and a great friend. Even though she had what appeared to be, from the outside, a wonderful life, it wasn’t all that it seemed. She had a longing, a need for something, for someone, just like everyone else in Chamonix, France. She wanted to find that one person she could grow old with and share a home, life, and family with. However, she would soon find out it wasn’t going to be as easy for her as it was for her father and other people in town.

  
Our story will begin like many other stories. A woman who lives in a small town with her father. She has but only two friends here in this new town she is to call home. Those friends are the many, many books she reads and Kathleen Elayne Voyer. Now, Kathleen was a beautiful woman with green eyes like a full evergreen forest in the dead of winter and red hair like a bright fire burning in the middle of the night. All the men fawned over her, whether they were married, single, young, or old. Maybelle was happy that Kathleen received all the attention from the men in town. For some reason she did not find any of the bachelors had an attractive mind or body. It had been like this all of her life. She has never had a crush a boy as a little girl or the hots for a man as of late. In her mind she just thought it was because they were not the one and only for her.

  
It was the first day of summer and Maybelle was awoken by the crowing of a roster to let everyone know on the farm that the sun was rising. Walking over to the mirror in her room she starts to brush her long, golden brown hair to start her day, just like always. Pulling her hair back with a blue bow and putting a blue dress on to match help makes her golden eyes shine like the honey she dips her bread in for breakfast. Once she is ready to do this mornings chores she says goodbye to her father, Maurice. As she walks through the town she says hello to everyone she knows. To her this routine of walking by everyone and saying hello is boring. It is almost as if she is in a loop. Everything seems to be the same every single morning. She runs her errands like getting a loaf bread from the baker, tea leaves, and eggs which are all on the way to her favorite store in town, the book store. Père Robert greets Maybelle with a smile saying, “Ah, good morning Maybelle. Where did you run off to this time?”

  
She quickly replies, “To a town in northern Italy and I didn’t want to come back. Do you have anything new yet?”

  
“Not since yesterday my dear. However, you may borrow anything else you have read before,” Père says happily.

  
Maybelle takes a look at all the books she has looked through a hundred times and decides on a book she has read not once, but twice before hand. Cheerfully she says, “ I’ll choose this one!”

  
Père looks at the book carefully and with confusion in his voice replies, “ But you have read it twice already!”

  
Maybelle then starts to excitingly describe what happens in the story, “Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!"

  
“If you like the book all the much then you can have it!” Père says this with a bright smile, on his old worn out face, that stretches from ear to ear.

  
Surprised Maybelle quietly says with sparkling eyes,” but sir?”

  
“I insist! Now run along now. I am sure your father needs you at home!” Père says while opening the door for Maybelle and grinning.

  
Maybelle already starts to reread her favorite story while saying thank you and goodbye to Père. Before heading back home she can’t help but to stop by her favorite place in town and read at least a chapter. While she reads Kathleen had found her and sat down next to her. Maybelle is so engrossed in the book she doesn’t even notice that Kathleen is there until Kathleen sarcastically says,” This book again! How many times have you read it now? Three hundred?”

  
Maybelle quickly snaps back with, “ Well, actually I have read it only a hundred times.”

  
“Oh, so only a hundred,” Kathleen is now laughing while trying to say these words. Maybelle closes her book and smiles with not only her mouth, but her eyes are smiling with such shine it is almost as if her eyes are like little stars. Kathleen opens her arms wide and the two of them embrace in a hug. Kathleen squeals in excitement and begins talking with immense speed, “Oh my gosh! Belle! You would not guess who talked to me today? Gaston! You know the tall dark handsome brut! The one who eats five dozen eggs a day and uses antlers in all of his decorating!”  
“Yes, unfortunately I do know him. Why are you excited about the fact that he talked to you? He is nothing more than a worn out retired military general who wants anything that has a pretty face.” Maybelle rolls her eyes while spitting these words.

  
“Well, since you asked so politely,” Kathleen scoffs, “I am excited because there is a rumor he is finally looking for a wife! Belle! What if he asks me to be his wife!”

  
Maybelle can’t help but make a disgusted face while she says, “Ummm… why would you want to be his wife? You would just be a thing that cleans, cooks, and makes babies for him.”

  
Kathleen stands up with anger in her whole body and voice, “Isn’t that job as women to take care of our husbands and continue the family line? Or have you forgotten? I know you like to read Maybelle, but maybe you should get your head out of those books and start looking for someone who you can take care of. You need to come back into the real world now and find a suter. No man is going to want you if all you do is read.” Maybelle is stunned and can’t even manage to say anything as Kathleen says these hurtful words to her. As Kathleen waits for a reply and doesn’t get one she scoffs and stomps away. Maybelle clutches her book to her chest and slowly walked back home.

  
When she arrives home her father is in the workshop. Which she is very happy for because she knows that he will ask her questions about her day and she wouldn’t be able hold her emotions in. Slowly she puts away what she had gotten in town and went to her room. Where she took down her hair, changed into her nightgown, and laid back in bed. While in bed her mind wanders. She thinks about her conversation with Kathleen. How quickly it went south. With all that happened the one thing that had hurt the most was when Kathleen called her Maybelle. Kathleen had never called her by her first name. Even when had first met three years ago. She had always been Belle to Kathleen. As her mind continued to wander through her thoughts she started to think of all the good times her and Kathleen had shared. Maybelle starts to blush and she turns over and screams into the pillow. She is starting to realize why she hasn’t found any man attractive. It is all starting to come together. Ever since Kathleen has come into her life she hasn’t even thought or looked in anyone's direction but Kathleens. Once again going through the memories they share she realizes that she is in undeniable love with her best friend, her only friend, Kathleen Elayne Voyer.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybelle finally figures out who she loves. Will she tell them? How will they take it?

A few days have passed and Maybelle and Kathleen still haven’t spoken together since that day. However, on her morning strolls Maybelle will see a glimpse of Kathleen talking with Gaston or doing other tasks she needs to do. Every time she sees them talking she winces and makes a face of disgust while thinking of how awful the relationship they would have would be. She thinks of what could be between herself and Kathleen. Although, she knows this will probably never happen, because a couple of the same sex is against the law. Maybelle sighs and continues her walk home. Until all the sudden someone grabs her arm and pulls her to them. Maybelle is terrified. Her mind whirls of who it could be. Could it be Gaston, Kathleen, her father, Père, or a murder?! Why would anyone grab her in this way? As she slowly turns around she starts to see the face she has longed to see for days. The only person who could make her feel better and whole, Kathleen. Maybelle opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Kathleen sees this and chooses to speak, “Hi Belle. I am sorry about the other day. I hate that we are fighting. I miss my best friend. Will you forgive me?”

Maybelle replies excitingly, “Yes of course! I am so sorry I was that rude about Gaston. I just want you to find the right person for you. I just want you to be happy.” They embrace in a hug and for that moment all of Maybelles worries and sadness disappear. Everything is right in the world again, for now at least. They both take a seat at a cafe and have a cup of tea. They sit there and catch up and talk for an hour or so. While talking Maybelle starts to blush. With curiosity Kathleen looks around and doesn’t really see anything and with that says, “Why are you blushing? Is there a guy around? ARE YOU FINALLY CRUSHING ON SOMEONE?”

As Maybelles face continues to get more red she musters out, “I am crushing on someone. However, I am not ready to tell you who it is yet.”  
“But come on! I want to know!” Kathleen basically screams this at Maybelle. Kathleen again starts to say other names in the town. She is reaming off names left and right. To the point where Maybelle sinks into her chair and her anxiety takes over. She starts to think about how she will never be able to experience being in a relationship with the one person she wants it with. With this Maybelle spits out, “I have to go. Father needs me. It was great seeing you. I’ll see you around.” With that she gathers her things and leaves. Not waiting on a reply from Kathleen. She doesn’t think she can handle a reply right now at all. Her mind is clouded with so many bad thoughts. Maybelle takes the long way home so she can clear her mind the best she can.  
While at home she helps her father the best that she can. This helps distract her for a while. It is just what she needed after what just happened. Her father always makes her feel better. While she is helping her father they start to talk. Maurice starts, “Are you okay my sweet Blue Belle?”

Maybelle smilies a small sweet smile and says, “Yes. I am doing wonderfully thanks to you father.”

Maurice squints harshly at her, “No, Maybelle are you okay?”

He never says her full name unless he is serious, so she sheepishly replied with, “No… I am not really okay. I have a crush on…-”

Maurice cuts her off by saying, “Kathleen.”

Maybelle covers her dropped open mouth and surprised eyes. “How did you know?”

“Well I am your father sweet Belle. If I didn’t know then I wouldn’t be doing my job.”

Maybelle quickly went from surprised to anxiety taking over. “Are you going to report me father?” Tears started too well up in her eyes as she says this.

“No, I would never report you my sweet Blue Belle. I love you so much. There is nothing you could do that would hinder that.”

“But father… what do I do?”

“I think you should tell her how you feel. She deserves to know”

“But, she is just so goody goody,” she starts to panic while saying,”I am not saying it's a bad thing I am just stating facts.”

“I know Belle. She needs to know and you never know. She may reciprocate the feelings.”

“Okay, father I will tell her only because you are so wise.”

“Good! Now, will you help me pack up the buggy for tomorrow?”

“Of course father. Anything for you.”  
Together they pack the buggy for Maurices three day trip tomorrow into a bigger town out west. He will be selling the many creations that he has made over many months. While packing Maybelle mind reels about how she should Kathleen and what she should say to her. That night Maybelle goes to sleep with a happy heart.

The next morning she wishes her father a good trip and tells him to be safe. Once he is out of sight she starts her walk to town. On this day there is a pep in her step. Everyone can notice. She doesn’t see it, but everyone is talking about how she is glowing and is basically skipping everywhere over town.  
Today was the day. The day that Maybelle would confess her love for Kathleen to Kathleen. She was so excited! Maybelle went to her favorite spot where she knew Kathleen would be able to find her. She waited patiently. She waited almost an hour before Kathleen came over and sat next to her and hugged Maybelle very tightly. Kathleen opened with, “Why do you feel so tense? Is everything okay?”

“Well,” Maybelle continues, “I am going to tell the person who I have a crush on that I have this crush.”

“WHAT?! No way! I am so happy for you Belle! I hope everything goes well for you! Would you like a pep talk or advice?”

“Yes actually. How would you like to be told that someone fancies you?”

“Hmmm… if someone was going to tell me that they fancied me I would want them to do it with flowers and that he would be dressed all fancy like. However, I don’t think that this would help you. For you, I would suggest writing a love letter with a flower attached.”

“Actually all of that truly helps. Thank you! I am going to go and work on a plan to tell them how I truly feel.”

“Let me know if you need any help!”

The two girls hug and part ways. Both happy and not knowing what will happen next.

The next day Maybelle has everything ready. Maybelle has the dress on the Kathleen has said on many occasions that she loves. Mainly because of the way the hue of the dress makes Belle’s eyes pop. Plus the cut of the dress which shows off her body without showing a lot of skin. She bought a bouquet of Kathleen's favorite flower and attached a love letter. She waited at hers and Kathleen's favorite spot in town. Kathleen found her and walked over really happy to see her best friend in the dress that she loves. Walking up to her Kathleen starts, “Hello my lovely Belle! Look at you looking beautiful! Is today the day?”

Nodding and blushing Maybelle can barely say these words, “Yes, today is the day.”

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Miss Maybelle you look amazing! No man could resist you!”

Maybelle picks up the flowers and hands them to Kathleen. So excited about the favorite flowers she thanks Maybelle. Once she takes a deep breath of the sweet smell of the flowers she realizes there is a letter attached. She sets down the flowers and opens the letter opening it slowly and reading it carefully.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearest Kathleen, July 2, 1882

There is something that I must confess to you. Something that has been on my mind  
for many nights. You are the most beautiful, caring, loving, amazing woman I have ever  
met. When you smile, you truly smile, and the tiniest little dimple appears on the right  
side of your face makes me smile. You light up this town with your caring heart. Nothing  
and no one compares to you. Nothing compares to how your freckles become darker in  
the spring and summer. No one compares to how compassionate you are to everyone in  
this town. You Kathleen are the reason I have a smile on my face. You are the reason that  
this small town doesn’t seem so small. These past years with you have been the best  
years of my life. I wouldn’t want a life without you. Shakespeare once wrote, “Love alters  
not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be  
error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved.” That is how I feel about  
you. My love. My sweet, sweet, Kathleen Elayne Voyer you are the person that I fancy. No  
one else. I need you to know that I love you with all of heart. A world without you is no  
world at all.

Love,  
Maybelle Caron

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Maybelle watched Kathleen very carefully to see any kind of expression at all. Once Kathleen had finished reading the letter she slowly looks up at Maybelle. She opens her mouth to speak and says...


	3. Burned Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything crashes and tears fall

Once Kathleen had finished reading the letter she slowly looks up at Maybelle. She opens her mouth to speak and says, “This is a joke right?”  
Maybelle starts to tear up and can barely say,

“No...”

“Maybelle! You know that’s not allowed! You are a disgrace. How dare you even think about that. Not only that, but you think of me THAT WAY! Do you have any idea how disrespectful you are being right now to me? Do you know you could get kicked out of town?”

“Well… I just…”

“You just what? Thought that we could run away together and spend the rest of our lives together? That is not how this world works. It’s not how any of this works.”

At this point everyone is staring. Everyone who is near them knows what is going on. Maybelle starts to cry and picks up her dress and runs home. She has never ran harder then that in her life. When she got home she shut the door behind her and hit the ground crying. She couldn’t breath. Her whole world was crumbling around her. Every bad thing was going through her head. What would her and father do? Will she ever see Kathleen again? What will Père think of her? While going through so many questions in her mind there was a banging at the door. She opened it to find Gaston and the whole town standing behind him. “What can I do for you Gaston?” 

“Did you tell Miss Kathleen that you loved her?”

“Yes I did... So what?”

“It’s against the law to have relations with someone of the same gender.”

“Well, actually I had no relations with her besides friendship. She rejected me.”

“No duh. No one would want you like that. Not just women, but men to. You are way to booky for anyone. You are not housewife material. No one will love you, EVER. I am even surprised your father loves you. Your pathetic little faggot who doesn’t deserve love. How dare you infest this town. I will be keeping an eye on you.”

Maybelle shuts and locks the door behind her. She starts to cry and not just any cry a sobbing cry at that. One that would hurt your soul just hearing it. She started to rock and shake from the amount of crying she was doing. She cried through the night and at some time early in the morning her body gave out and she fainted. 

She woke up the next morning by being hit by the door when her father opened it. While opening it Maurice cursed. “God damn it Maybelle. I told you to stop putting things in front of the door. No one is going to hurt us.” He looked down to see what it was. When he saw it was Maybelle he apologized and dropped everything to get on his knees and help his helpless daughter. He picked her up and took her to her room. While carrying her she started to cry again. Maurice tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead. As he started to leave Maybelle grabbed his hand and lightly said, “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course my little Blue Belle. Let me shut the front door and I will lay her with you as long as you need.”

“Thank you father.”

The two of them lay there for an hour or so before Maybelle finally falls asleep. Once she does Maurice leaves and goes to sleep in his own bed.   
Maybelle didn’t get out of bed the next day. Her depression had taken a hold of her. Nothing has ever made her heart hurt more than the rejection of Kathleen. Kathleen was the one person besides her father she thought she could rely on no matter what. She was wrong. She had never been more wrong, in her mind. Maybelle has been in and out of sleep for the whole day. Maurice would stop in occasionally and make sure she was okay and if she wanted anything to eat or drink. She always said no. That she was fine. However, she wasn’t fine, at all. She kept replaying the worst moment of her life in her head over and over again. Trying to think if she could have done anything differently. That maybe if she had done it that way than maybe, just maybe, things would have turned out better in the end. Remembering the face Kathleen made while she was reading the letter. The horrible tone in her voice as she yelled at Maybelle. Maybelle balled up in the covers and started to sob once again. The pain she felt in her heart was just as bad as when she lost her mother.

Maybelle lost her mother when she was only nine years old. Maybelle, Maurice, and Charlotte all lived together in a small house in Paris. After a few years of living in the small house Charlotte became ill with measles. Slowly but surely Charlotte slipped away. Maybelle had to watch her own mother slowly die. Staring from a, it’s okay, I just have a cold, to her mother being so ill that no windows could be opened and she couldn’t speak or get out of bed. Charlotte was the sweetest kindest person in town. When she had died everyone in town came to her funeral. When she died Maybelle had become very depressed. In efforts to help his daughter Maurice decided to move to a different town. Which is how they ended up in Chamonix, France. 

Maybelle started to make progress towards getting better. A week later she finally got out of bed and bathed. She took a very long bath that made her father check on her every now and then to make sure she hadn’t drowned. After a few more days she finally got dressed and started to walk around the house and their property. Even though she was still broken inside she had decided that this was better. She needed some light and food. She was done worrying her father to death. Her father was the only reason she tried her best to feel better. She would try and smile at her father, eat at least some, and help him with the garden work and other small things around the property. Eventually she got better. Not enough to go to town, but enough to where things started to be normal around the house again. The world started to look up. She only had fleeting thoughts of Kathleen now. Which was better than what it had been. She would cry about once a week instead of every day. Progress was being made.   
It had been a month since that fateful day and Maybelle was ready to go into town. Maurcie gave her a list of things to get in town while he worked. She grabbed the basket she always used to grab when she went on errands and started walking down the streets of the small town. It was hard for her. She started to feel her anxiety peek, but she needed to do this. She needed to get over this fear of the town judging her for who she is. As she slowly walks through the streets everyone at least glanced at her. As she got eggs and bread the people were coarse and cold with her. She was sad and mopey. Dragging her feet as she walked back home. Even though the towns folk were mean to her at least she didn’t see Kathleen. However, she thought that too soon. As soon as she looked up from the ground she saw Kathleen with Gaston. The instant she saw them Kathleen was leaning in to give Gaston a kiss on the cheek. That hurt Maybelle so much. It was as if Kathleen had rejected her all over again. Once more Maybelle picked up her dress and ran home with tears streaming down her face. 

When Maybelle gets home and puts all of her groceries away there is a small knock at the door. Maybelle slowly walks over and opens the door. At first she is looking at the ground and slowly looks up to see the most beautiful face in the world to her. “Kathleen…?”


	4. Staying Alive

“Kathleen..?” Maybelle says shakily. “What are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to talk to me again?” 

“Well..” Kathleen starts to reply, “I saw you. When you went to town. I have no idea if you have been to town since that day because I haven’t seen you on the streets or in any of your regular shops.”

“Oh, well you would be right with that being my first time in town since that day. However, you didn’t answer my question about not talking to me.” 

“Well… ummm… actually… you know what... never mind.” Kathleen turns around and runs back down the road towards town. Her hair and dress flows rapidly, yet gracefully in the wind as she runs. Maybelle can’t help but think how beautifully she looks. That’s all she could think about while she was in the doorway. How amazingly beautiful she looked in a bright light of sunset and the fresh scent of daisies which happened to be braided into a small braid lining the base of her head. Maybelle stands there speechless and confused. Without even truly thinking Maybelle starts to chase after her. Yelling her name. She is yeering to know why Kathleen came to visit. Is it because she might happen to love her back? Is it that she truly doesn’t care that Maybelle is lebain. At this point everyone in town is staring. Wondering and watching and judging from the only point of view they know. From the towns peoples point of view it looks like Maybelle is chasing after Kathleen to force the life of same sex love and marriage on her. People start to boo, scream, and throw things to try and stop Maybelle from getting to Kathleen. Kathleen makes it home safe and untouched. While Maybelle is now covered in food, bruises, and blood. 

Maybelle was very close to catching up to Kathleen until someone throws an apple and knocks her in the head. This knocks her over. While knocked over on the ground people started to surround Maybelle and beat her. They all simultaneously kick, punch, and spit on Maybelle. The towns people are screaming towards her as well. Saying things like you are a disgrace, unnatural swine, not human, scum of the earth, and so many other harsh and horrible things. Once everyone had had their fill of beating Maybelle she gets up and very slowly limps towards home. Holding her chest to attempt to comfort herself on this long uphill walk back home. While trying to keep from sobbing. 

When she gets home and opens the front door Maurice is in the kitchen making dinner. Maybelle tried her best to sound like nothing is wrong when she says, “Hello father! I’m home. I am going to go take a bath.”

“Okay my little Blue Belle. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Sounds good thank you.”

Just as Maybelle went to turn down the hallway to the bathroom Maurice turned around and saw just what shape his daughter was in. Slowly he looked at every piece of food, cut, bruise, and rip in her dress. “What happened to you Maybelle?” 

“Ummmmm… I ummm… got attacked by the towns people…”

“WHAT?!”

Maybelle cowers and hobbles down the hallway as fast as she can. She has only seen her father this angry once. It did not go well. Everyone who was in at least a mile radius heard his yell of rage and could feel the rage seeping from him. Maurice would not do anything to hurt anyone, but when it came to his little Blue Belle that was a different story. No one had truly hurt her until now and he was mad beyond belief. Soon after he had cooled off some he put his boots on and stomped out of the house. Belle was in the bathroom by the time he stomped out of the house and slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. She flinched when the door slammed. After hearing the door shut she slowly started to undress and start pouring water into the bath. Slowly she lowered herself into the tub and sighed in relief. Relaxing there for hours she thought about many things. She thought about her interaction with Kathleen when Maybelle told her she loved her. Also, about what just happened. What her father was going to do and many other things. Eventually she let herself cry for a moment and then slowly drifted into a deep sleep.   
Many hours later Maurice comes back to the house and calls for Maybelle. She doesn’t answer. He calls for her many times but she doesn’t reply. Worried and anxious he walks quietly to Maybelles room looking for her. He slowly opens the door to find an empty room and untouched room. He then panics and knocks on the bathroom door gentle at first, but once he didn’t get a reply he banged on the door hard and loud. There is still no reply so he slowly opens the door to find that Maybelle is submerged under the water and not moving or breathing.   
“MAYBELLE!” he says shouting.   
Over and over again he repeats his daughters name. Trying to get her to wake up as he picks her up out of the tub and holds her in his arms. SHaking her rapidly and harshly something knocks lose and Maybelle coughs up water for a moment. Her voice hoarse she asks what happened. “Well, I found you in the tub drowned. You weren’t breathing at all.”

“Oh my gosh. All I did was fall asleep and I don’t even remember falling asleep for that matter. Enough about me what about you? Where did you stomp off to?”

“All I did was stomp off into the woods behind our house and punch a tree or two. I really wanted those trees to be some of the people in this town, but I know that is just stooping to their level. Let's get you dressed and in bed”

Maurice hands her the robe sitting on the chair and Maybelle puts in on and limps to her bed. Maurice picks her up and lays her in bed and kisses her forehead. “Thank you for not hurting anyone father.”

“I know you wouldn’t want that my little Blue Belle. Now sleep well. I will wake you in the morning for breakfast. I am calling for a doctor tomorrow.”

“Yes father.”

Maybelle then slowly drifts into a deep sleep. 

 

Maybelle opens her eyes and feels great. Nothing in wrong. Her body doesn’t hurt and her mind isn’t clouded by anything other how happy she is. She gets dressed and walks to the kitchen to find her father and her mother making breakfast together. They are giggling and smiling. A giant smile grows across her face. She walks up to her mother and gives her a huge and tight hug. “I love you mom.”

“Aww, I love you too sweetie pie. Did you sleep well?”

“I slept amazing. The best sleep I have had in a few days.” 

“That is wonderful honey dew. Oh, don’t forget that you are meeting up with Kathleen today for brunch.”

“I won’t mother don’t you worry.”

Skipping back to her room she grabs her shoes and walks out the door. As soon as Maybelle is out of the door she starts to run towards town with a giddy childish smile on her face. Reaching Kathleen she hugs her tightly. Wishing that this hug would never end. They are holding hands and walking to their favorite restaurant and order the normal food. They gossip about the people in the town. Like, how old the baker was and if a woman who follows Gaston around would ever get married. They ordered coffee as the conversation morphed into when they would get married. What their dream wedding would look like. Finishing up their coffee and paying they start to walk through town. Not talking just being there with each other. As they approach a hill they both look at eachother smile and race up the hill. Making it to the top first Maybelle screams, “Yes! I never make it first! WHOOOO!”   
Jumping around and being silly she realizes that Kathleen still hasn’t reached the top. Turning around she peers over the hill and notices that Kathleen is laying face down to the ground. “KATHLEEEEEN!”   
Maybelle races back down the hill. Screaming her name. Reaching her she falls to stop herself. Missing judging the distance she has to crawl back up the hill to reach Kathleen. Pulling Kathleen onto herself she sees blood trickling from her eyes, nose, and mouth. Holding her and rocking Maybelle screams for help. For someone, anyone, to help. Everyone seems to have disappeared. Maybelle starts to rock back and forth crying. Kathleen opens her eyes and speaks softly, “Its okay. I-I’m fine. Don’t Wor-worry about me.”   
Kathleen lifts a hand to Maybelles face and holds it. Maybelle closes her eyes and feels the cold hand. A few seconds later Kathleen's hand drops and her head tilts back. Maybelle screams and sobbs. 

 

Waking up she quickly opens her eyes and shoots up in bed. Sobbing, coughing, and hiccuping holding a pillow.


	5. Something There

Waking up to the sound of his daughter sobbing, coughing, and hiccuping Maurice jumped out of bed and ran to his daughters room. When he opened the door he had walked in to the worst sight he has seen. Maybelle was curled up in a ball holding a pillow with her back to the door. From Maurice’s view you could see her spine through her nightgown, there was the stench of sweat, and her skin and hair were different colors from lack of nutrients. Maurice silently said to himself, “oh dear lord.”  
From there he walked over to his daughter and laid down with her and held her. Stroking her hair away from her face and letting Maybelle get everything out. They stayed there until the sun rose into the sky. Maurice made some soup for her to try and keep down. 

Maurice convinced Maybelle to finally bathe. While she was bathing Maurice made another meal in hopes that his daughter would be able to consume. Once she was done bathing Maybelle came from the bathroom dressed in a new nightgown and sat down at their dining table. Sipping on some water that Maurice had sat on the table for her. Setting the plate down in front of his sweet Blue Bell he sat down across the table. Softly and slowly he starts to say, “I need to go to town for supplies I should be back within the hour. Are you okay to stay at home or would you like me to stay?” 

“I will be fine father. I am not a child.”

“I know you aren’t a child, but you are still my little girl no matter what.”

Maurice stands up and kiss Maybelle on the forehead and grabbed his satchel. Walking out the door he told his only daughter that he loved her and stepped outside shutting the door behind himself. Once out the door Maybelle stood up and threw the food that her father made out and went back to her room. 

While Maurice was in town he ran into Kathleen. Apologizing to the young woman he just ran into he realized who it was. Filling with rage he stood up face red with fury screamed, “You know she really loved you! She would have done anything for you! If you truly cared about her as a friend you wouldn’t have rejected her like that! You need to go talk to her and apologize for what you have done! She is depressed beyond belief and barely eats or bathes. I can only do so much for her. YOU KATHLEEN NEED TO TALK TO HER!” 

Once finished saying what he had to say he stomped off.

Hearing this Kathleen felt the prick of tears fill her eyes. She held what she had in her hands close to her chest and ran home. Slamming the door shut behind her she slid down to the floor and dropped everything to the ground. Kathleen cried a little and softly. She rubs her eyes, gathers her things, and stands up. Placing what she got in town on the table. While standing there Gaston comes up behind Kathleen and hugs her. Turning her around aggressively he then kisses her on the lips with harsh aggression. Pushing him away she turned around and started to empty out her basket. Grabbing her shoulders roughly and squeezing Gaston said, “How dare you turn away from me. We are to be married within a week.” 

“I am sorry my love, but I need to get dinner started”

“I guess that is a good excuse. Just make sure you clean my boots after dinner.”

“Yes, dear.”

As Kathleen made dinner she thought about her life. She thought about her time with Maybelle. Smiling about what her life used to be like with Maybelle. A single tear fell down her face as she finished up dinner. Kathleen called for Gaston to let him know that dinner was ready. Setting the table silently Gaston stomps in loudly and sits down. As Kathleen sits down and they start eating. With his mouth full of food Gaston starts to stay, “I want to have kids. Every night after we get married we are going to have sex. We need to have at least 6.”

“Yes, dear.”

“I am glad we agree on everything Kathleen. We will have the wedding at my mother's place and it will be simple and all about we are going to have many children.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Stop slouching and frowning. I don’t want you to wrinkle and get a hunch.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Stop just saying yes dear. It’s already getting annoying. Come up with something new to say to me.”

“Yes, dear.”

“STOP! Saying that.” 

“Oh, yes. I am sorry. I am just a little off today.”   
“You are not allowed to have off days. Especially once we start having babies. Do not forget to wash off my boots tonight. They need to especially clean for my hunt tomorrow”

“Yes of course.”

While cleaning off Gaston's shoes Kathleen's mind started to wander off again. When her mind wandered off this time she only thought about one thing. Rather one person, Maybelle. Images ran through her mind. They were all of Maybelle. Some were of her smiling, laughing, skipping, and other small clips from her memory. Kathleen smiled the whole time she was thinking about Maybelle. It appeared that she had a hanger stuck in her mouth. At this point Gaston busts through the door. “How are my boots coming? It looks like you are enjoying cleaning my boots. That makes me happy.”


	6. How Does A Moment Last Forever

While Gaston was leaving for his hunt he yelled to Kathleen about when he would return. She does not hear him as she is straightening up the bedroom they share. Instead she is humming a silent tune and thinking of someone else. As she gets ready for her day and chores that are in need of attending to she continues to hum and sing the happy tune. While going through town she is not walking but skipping. Everyone is looking at her oddly. Not because skipping is such an odd thing to do. Mainly because Kathleen hasn’t been this happy since before marrying Gaston. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Maybelle awoke to the smell of breakfast and her father singing. While eating breakfast and then getting ready for the day she is happy. No reason to be happy but she is. Walking into town with her basket. As she goes through her normal routine getting eggs and such. When she reaches the bread stand both her and Kathleen go to grab the same loaf of bread. Touching hands and retreating they both say that they are sorry. Looking up and seeing whose hand they were touching. Maybelle, shocked, brought her hand to her face and gasped. Kathleen's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Both speechless for a time till someone comes between the two and grabs the loaf of bread that both of them went to grab. Kathleen goes to say something but Maybelle stops her. With their hands now touching Maybelle looks up to Kathleen with puppy dog eyes through her lashes. Kathleen started to move her other hand to touch Maybelles face. Once Maybelle sees this she lets go of Kathleen's hand and runs away blushing. 

 

Kathleen is left standing there with a smirk and red cheeks. Grabbing a different loaf of bread she walks away blushing. Headed home someone stops her. 

“Hey, what are you blushing for? Gaston isn’t ‘round”

“Oh... well… don't worry about it. It's nothing. I was just…”

“Just what?”

“I was just thinking about him!”

“I hope so. You better not be thinking about anyone else.”

“I thought you were supposed to be on the hunting trip, Lefou?”

“I am and was. Gaston forgot something so I came back to get it. Only to find you not home, Kathleen.” 

“I am getting food. Now if you would excuse me I need to get home.”

Walking away quickly towards home Lefou squints at her and shakes his head in disbelief. 

  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


Maybelle is running home pushing people out of the way. Hoping to get home as fast as possible. Running away from the awkwardness of the first time of her seeing kathleen. NOT ONLY THAT THEY TOUCHED HANDS! TWICE! Getting home she sets her basket down and collapses on the grass just outside of her outside breathing hard. As she catches her breath she hopes her father didnt see or hear her yet. Once fully incontrol of her breathing she stood up and grabbed her basket. Reaching for the door handle as is quickly opens to her father smiling. 

“Sooooo…. Who did you see today?”

“No one I don't already see everyday. Why?”

“You haven't ran home like that in a very long time. I just assumed that you may have come across a certain someone.” **cough cough** Kathleen **cough cough**

“Wow, very smooth father. I did see her. It was awkward and embarrassing.”

“How so? Let's sit down. Why don't we talk about it.”

As she described what happened Maurice nodded along in understanding.

“So, where was the awkward part Maybelle?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?”

“I didn’t see any issue with any of it my blue belle”

“THE WHOLE THING WAS AWKWARD!”   
“I think you should go see her and tell her about your feelings.”

“I tried that remember? I told her i was gay. Then the entire town looked at me differently. She shunned me out of her life. I will never be able to love, care, and spoil her like I want to. So, please just drop it. Her and I will just have to be regular people we see every now and then.”

“I don't think…-”

“Just please drop it father.”

Getting up Maybelle walks into her room and shuts the drapes so the room becomes almost pitch black dark besides a candle she lit. stripping down she changes into her nightgown and climbs into bed even though it is three in the afternoon. She brings a pillow into her chest as she lightly cries. Thinking about everything that has happened. All the pain she had finally handled and gotten mostly through was rushing back to her as she laid there.  

“I guess I'll just be the useless lump of depression for the rest of my life.” She whispers this to herself as she blows out her candle so she can sleep in darkness. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop is finally fixed so here is another chapter. I may have cried writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever! I hope you enjoyed it! Do not fret the angst only will hurt your heart more. If you could in the comments give me your opinion that would be great. Thank you!


End file.
